Todas las estrellas son huérfanas
by MenducaGh
Summary: "A medida que lo besa, Todoroki empieza a ensayar un millón de disculpas. Pero las disculpas se dan cuando te arrepientes de algo o has hecho daño, y Todoroki no se arrepiente de besar a Deku. No se arrepiente porque es un tío ni tampoco porque están ambos hechos polvo ni nada. Y si estuviera arrepentido ya le habría soltado." [AU! Medieval] [One-Shot]


Este one shot es el resultante de una noche entera sin dormir, dos cafés hilarantes y una conversación con mi amiga Billy. La realidad es que el Tododeku no me encanta pero bueno, empecé a escribir y salió esto.

La canción es "Reluctant Heroes" de Amalee.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Boku no Hero Academia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi.

* * *

 ** _Todas las estrellas son huérfanas_**

* * *

 _Remember the day we met_

 _And it's pain for me_

 _Because nobody wants to die too fast_

 _Remember the day we dreamt_

 _It's pain for me_

 _I could see your face_

 _I could hear your voice_

Cuando Todoroki bebe el coñac agradece internamente a todos los astros del mundo humano por inventar semejante maravilla. Y por astros se refiere a lo que sea que esté controlando todo este baile al que no lo invitaron y a veces se siente de más.

El licor tiene algunas pizcas de café añadidas, pedacitos que no se han disuelto bien y le arañan la garganta como pequeñas arañas jugando una carrerilla. Le causa gracia porque las arañas alrededor del Castillo suelen ser negras y esa noche lleva las uñas de negro. Tan oscuro como se ve el cielo.

Tiene tonalidad rojiza y grisácea. Como si fuera a amanecer sangrando. Todoroki sabe que ese color es un augurio de lluvia.

No era una buena idea estar sentado en el tejado del Castillo ante las inminentes condiciones meteorológicas, pero a veces se necesita pensar. Todoroki tiene una voz en el cerebro que es su propia voz y que no se calla a menos que haya absoluto silencio. De todas formas, esa noche está charlatana. Todoroki intenta acallarla con un trago más de coñac.

El vampiro siente que, de tener cuerpo esa voz que no es la suya pero suena igual, sería un Todoroki menos prolijo y más seca mente. Que tendría esa característica de la gente afluente, la baba en la comisura del labio. Sería atropellado para hablar. Se reiría cada dos frases. Siempre tendría alguna anécdota imbécil para contar, de lo que fuera.

Desde el tejado puede ver la pista de entrenamiento y semejante vista le tira las entrañas hacia abajo. Hay un muchachito de rizos oscuros intentando levantar un mazo demasiado pesado para él y con la frente perlada de sudor. Es un ingresante.

A Todoroki le vuela el coco cómo ese ingresante vuelve a ponerse de pie. Le parece que mantenerse de pie sobre rodillas destrozadas es no sólo una locura sino también un acto imposible de lograr. El chaval no puede ni pararse de lo agotado que está. Alza el mazo y un crujido se oye a miles de kilómetros.

El mazo cae al suelo acompañado por un chico de mejillas pecosas.

* * *

No hay muchas cosas que Todoroki pueda hacer. En tiempos de guerra aprendió que no puede salvar todas las vidas que le gustaría y no puede rehacer familiar que las batallas parten en pedazos. Entiende con mucha pena que es tan fuerte como él, pero que esa noche Deku necesita alguien que le vende las manos y lo deje llorar en silencio.

Y Todoroki puede hacer eso.

No tiene idea de cómo se ha hecho semejante daño. Tiene un corte en el labio y los músculos del cuello contracturados. Las manos llenas de astillas que sacó una por una. Ojeras bajo los orbes de ese color que no es ni verde ni marrón y que le queda espantosamente bien en su piel pecosa.

Deku es puro oro, es sol y luz y calor. Esa noche está apagado.

Todoroki enrolla una venda alrededor de la muñeca sabiendo, entendiendo. Y sabiendo que Deku sabe que entiende. Tiene una familia con más pares de hermanos que la tribu de los Gueern; una mamá esperando el próximo. Sabe que perdió a los dos mayores en una de las batallas, y que si no hubiese sido por el honor de esos soldados caídos en combate, él no estaría pisando el ejército ahora mismo.

 _La paga del ejército es malísima._

A Todoroki nunca le había parecido que fuesen unos pocos peniques. La consideraba generosa. Cuando conoció a Deku entendió que la paga era pésima cuando no era sólo para una persona.

El chaval hace un gesto de dolor cuando la venda aprieta demasiado fuerte. Todoroki saca lo que queda del coñac y se lo pasa. Deku mira el fondo de la botellita, curioso.

–¿Qué es esto?

–A ver si así duele menos.

Deku no es aficionado a beber pero da un trago largo, ahogándose a mitad de camino y chorreándosele por el cuello cubierto de galaxias. Porque si hay algo que es, es pecoso, lleno de constelaciones doradas por todo el cuerpo.

Todoroki cree a pies juntillas que el muchacho en las tropas armadas es un desperdicio mayúsculo. Que el chaval debería estar encerrado con los bibliotecarios estudiando sobre el mundo humano y trazando nuevos horizontes para toda la Guardia. Si el príncipe no fuera tan cabezota, quizás lo tendrían ahí mismo.

 _–¡Cuando gane mi primera batalla, le voy a proponer a su Majestad esta nueva red de traslados para que los productos lleguen más rápido y se arruinen menos!_

 _–Te van a matar antes si no aprendes a usar estos cañones._

 _–Pfff, vampirucho zopenco._

Deku tiene la costumbre de planear cosas de acá a siete años, y Todoroki no quiere pincharle el globo pero a veces desea zarandearlo por los hombros y gritarle cuatro verdades a la cara. Preguntarle si no cree que sus dos hermanos tenían planes. Objetivos, metas. Tener una familia. Ascender al punto más alto del escuadrón; llegar a Comandante. Llegar a ser anciano con una huerta de tomates en el fondo de la casa y un montón de críos a su alrededor.

También sabe que no es quién para decirle qué debería hacer con el tiempo que en ese momento se le está escurriendo de las manos. Todoroki sabe que todo se puede recuperar menos una vida y las horas, y Deku ha sufrido más que él. Ha vivido más que él. Ha _perdido_ más que todos. Si él quiere invertir ese tiempo en soñar, está en todo su derecho de hacerlo y ni Todoroki, ni nadie, pueden decirle nada.

La realidad es que Deku tampoco escucha. Ni siquiera a la chica que le arrastra el ala, Ochako. Deku traza planos de habitaciones imposibles y se da cuenta de que está equivocado cuando una viga mal colocada se le cae sobre la cabeza. Ahí empieza otra vez. Es entusiasta y emprendedor. Pero también es más arrollador que ochenta vacas juntas y no sabe cómo reconocer que se equivoca. Tampoco sabe frenar cuando se está autoexigiendo. Ni sabe aprovechar el momento. Está eternamente pensando en sus próximos cinco años en lugar de pensar en sus próximos cinco días. O sus próximas cinco horas. Siempre bajo la premisa de "las cosas me saldrán bien cuando yo sea mejor".

Todoroki aprendió a jugársela. ¿Jugarse el qué? La dignidad, supone. El cuello. La fe. No dejar nada para después. Con la muerte de la gente que amaba y la muerte de subordinados todos los días aprendió que el que puede estar en esa pira es él. Comprendió que hay que hacer de los pequeños instantes algo memorable porque no existe tiempo para otra cosa. Entendió que hay que dejarse llevar por los impulsos y si son buenos, malos o excéntricos no tenemos tiempo para preguntárnoslo. No tiene tiempo para gilipolleces. Y hablando de gilipolleces, aprendió a valorar las cosas chiquitas. Como a mirar el cielo cada noche para grabárselo a fuego porque posiblemente sea el último que vea.

–No hay estrellas hoy. Quizás están todas juntas de fiesta.

El vampiro no responde a la soberana estupidez que Deku ha soltado. Entiende que ha querido cortar el silencio demasiado largo y quizás que Todoroki le suelte las manos que lleva demasiado tiempo sosteniéndoselas.

Y Todoroki lo siente, siente el impulso que lo tira como un gancho bajo el ombligo y le obliga a apoyar sus labios contra los de Deku.

El chaval abre los ojos como platos pero Todoroki cierra el único que tiene a la vista y le abre la boca con la lengua, como si se hubiese metido en un berenjenal y su única salida fuese con una navaja para salir a campo traviesa. Piensa en berenjenas porque evidentemente Deku las ha comido antes y su sabor se mezcla con el del coñac recientemente saboreado. Casi inmediatamente se le suma el de la sangre, la pequeña herida del labio ha empezado a manar de nuevo.

A medida que lo besa, Todoroki empieza a ensayar un millón de disculpas. Pero las disculpas se dan cuando te arrepientes de algo o has hecho daño, y Todoroki no se arrepiente de besar a Deku. No se arrepiente porque es un tío ni tampoco porque están ambos hechos polvo ni nada. Y si estuviera arrepentido ya le habría soltado.

Se sorprende cuando las manos vendadas de Deku lo agarran tras la nuca con demasiada brusquedad y si no hubiesen estado ambos sentados se habrían caído. Giran las cabezas y Todoroki siente como la nariz del chico golpea la suya. Deku besa como comen los perros, con toda la boca y babeando desde la barbilla al comienzo de las fosas nasales. Pasmosamente, esto a Todoroki le agrada. Le muerde el labio arrancándole un suspiro que los hace separarse para respirar.

Pero él recuerda que no tienen tiempo para nada y mientras lo besa lo levanta, sintiendo que es más delgado de lo que debería. Quiere separarse y decirle que es un imbécil por no comer; lo haría si no fuese porque las raciones que no se come se las lleva a sus hermanos en las afueras del pueblo. Y lo haría también si no fuese porque Deku le está quitando la bufanda y tirándola al suelo.

Todoroki se toma la licencia de volver a morderle el cuello antes de sentarle sobre la mesa que ha estado usando como camilla. Las manos de Deku son grandes y le recorren el torso, la espalda, el abdomen. El vampiro le araña la espalda y le duele en su piel las costillas demasiado marcadas, las marcas de acné cerca del cuello, el vello rizado cubriéndole del ombligo para abajo. Sabe que el amigo de Deku se ha puesto en posición de firmes con sólo besarse y lo siente en el muslo que le separa ambas piernas. Todoroki quiere ir rápido pero no tanto y además Deku está cansado. Le apoya la frente en la suya.

Se quedan frente con frente.

–Besas pésimo. –dice él, riendo. Abre el ojo para mirarlo.

Deku lo está mirando como mira a sus libros, como cuando se encuentra con un problema matemático que no sabe cómo resolver o cuando conoce a una nueva raza de gente. Tiene curiosidad. Está ávido de conocimiento, nacido bajo el sol de Géminis y bajo la luna en Libra. Tiene una sed insaciable de cosas nuevas y en ese momento Todoroki y sus besos son una cosa nueva. Todoroki, sus besos, su cuerpo y todo lo demás.

Todoroki se manda para aplacar su sed.

* * *

Ese instante marca un antes y un después y los pasillos se vuelven escenario fortuito del cariño que se expresan. Iida está demasiado al tanto de todo, así que se recluye en la biblioteca. Afamado de solitario, los rumores se agravan cuando sus dos mejores amigos empiezan a encontrarse y esconderse de las miradas ajenas. Todoroki se siente culpable.

A Todoroki le gusta la nariz pecosa de Deku y al chaval le encanta la forma de uve que tiene su cicatriz sobre su ojo cerúleo. El pelo bicolor de Todoroki empieza a molestar en medio de los besos, así que hace de tripas corazón y se rapa a cero. Deku suelta un silbido ahogado; en la cultura milenaria del vampiro el cabello es símbolo de muchas cosas.

No es que Todoroki sea un tradicionalista, pero tenía la melena roja y blanca más bonita de palacio.

La boca de Todoroki empieza a meterse bajo la piel y a recorrer las venas cerca de la yugular, el lóbulo encarnado junto a su montaña de rizos, y lo hace chillar.

Cuando Deku está excitado, suelta un gritito suave.

* * *

 _Can't look back_

 _They will not come back_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _It's time after time_

 _So, once again I'm hiding in my room_

 _The peaceful times are what make us blind_

* * *

–Me estás mintiendo. –espeta Todoroki, sentado sobre la mesa llena de libros en idiomas que no entiende. Deku extiende sus manos para estamparle uno en el pecho. La cama ha quedado sin hacer.

–¡No, claro que no! –sus ojos están brillando. –Por supuesto que este libro pasó a la eternidad.

–¿Dos adolescentes que se conocen y a los tres días se mueren por imbéciles? –pregunta el vampiro abanicándose con el tomo polvoriento. –Suena como todo un éxito.

Deku hace un mohín. A Todoroki le genera ternura verlo, parece un mocoso que hace tambalear el universo entero.

–No estás captando la esencia del autor. –palmea su muslo. Hace un ruido distinto al de Todoroki, como si le estuviese pegando a un sofá peludo. –Claramente, además del enamoramiento, quiero poner de manifiesto la estupidez de las familias enemistadas.

El chaval es como una caja de fuegos artificiales, prendes uno y se disparan todos. Todoroki sabe que él no tendría la paciencia necesaria para ser profesor, pero Deku sí. Deku transmite conocimientos de tal manera que dan ganas de escucharle hablar mil horas sobre ese romance fallido; mil horas más de lo que duró ese amor.

–Nadie se enamora a la primera; eso es totalmente absurdo. –musita Todoroki, bajando de la mesa para acariciarle el pelo rizado al enano. Deku lo mira a los ojos.

–Ochako me gustó desde que la vi en los jardines.

A Todoroki se le estruja el corazón. Lo ha dicho. Ha admitido que está coladito por la elfa. La garganta le arde.

Deku tiene un modo de decir la verdad que parece un batallón de gigantes. Fuerte, de frente y enorme. Y sin siquiera inmutarse por ello, sin atenerse a las consecuencias. Desde que empezaron los encuentros ocasionales, Todoroki observaba a la manada de gigantes avanzar destruyendo morales ajenas a su paso. Él solito se interpuso en su camino, y no estaba preparado para era verdad arrolladora.

–¿Qué…? –se da cuenta que no puede hablar. Da un paso atrás. Deku pone las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica.

–Su hermano me ha pedido que la corteje.

El universo se cae.

Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dice nada. Deku parece muy concentrado en la bota de su pie izquierdo. Todoroki no puede parar de mirar los papelitos mezclados entre la maraña de rizos. Instintivamente, se apoya en la mesa para no caer. Sus dedos rozan el volumen que el chico le clavó en el corazón minutos antes.

No quiere preguntarlo, pero lo hace.

–¿Y qué pasa con esto?

Un encogimiento de hombros.

–Supongo que continúa hasta que estén todos los papeles firmados.

De pronto, los planetas vuelven a alinearse pero a orbitar alrededor de otro sol.

Todoroki se percata de que esa oportunidad es la mejor que se le va a presentar a Deku para abandonar, de una vez, la vida militar. En otras circunstancias, habría de sobrevivir a varias batallas, hacerse notar por algún comandante y que lo derivasen al departamento bibliotecario. Para sobresalir, tendría que ser tan bueno en combate como lo es en todo lo relacionado a libros e investigación. Y Deku está demasiado lejos de eso.

Ochako es hermana del príncipe. Por fin tendría dinero. Podría sacar a sus hermanos y madre de la miseria. Tendría tal posición social que se abrirían todas las vías para que investigase sobre el mundo humano sin subordinados tocándole las narices. Y sólo tiene que casarse con la elfa.

Deku quiere todo eso para sí mismo; lo único que no quiere es renunciar a Todoroki. Pero está dispuesto a pagar ese precio si eso le consigue una mejor calidad de vida a los suyos, y el vampiro lo sabe.

Todoroki abandona el cuarto con las lágrimas agolpándose en la única comisura del ojo bordeado por la cicatriz.

No puede mirarlo a la cara por una semana hasta que en una misión los acoplan para trasladar al imbécil del príncipe. Hasta que no les queda otra que reírse del estúpido y enfrentarse. Ojos con ojos. La boca de Deku buscándolo por primera vez. Las manos de Todoroki insertadas en el pantalón ajeno.

Deku no vuelve a traer libros románticos.

* * *

El vampiro siente que Deku lo está investigando, que lo está leyendo como lee sus libros y le está siguiendo las venas del vientre cual partituras de mundos humanos. Sabe que se muere de ganas por averiguar cómo luce su cicatriz en la parte baja del muslo, la que se ha hecho entrenando con Iida.

Todoroki sabe que las manos de Deku quieren explorar el cuerpo fibroso de su ¿amigo? ¿cómo llamarle? Sigue siendo su amigo, pero también su compañero, si confidente, y la única persona en la que ha estado pensando los últimos dos meses. Todoroki se está conformando con besos y con estallidos rápidos de la polla de Deku entre sus manos. Éste se está frustrando porque quiere verle disfrutar, quiere abrazarlo y sentirlo vibrar, quiere tocarlo y que ambos gocen con esos movimientos pélvicos a los que le cuesta ponerle nombre. Y Todoroki sigue sin ceder.

No sabe con quién hablar. Se ha establecido un silencio tácito entre él e Iida, sabe lo que ocurre (como el resto del castillo) pero nadie dice nada. Tampoco es que Todoroki y Deku lo muestren, porque no saben qué son ni qué pueden llegar a ser. Están actuando sin pensar y lo saben. El problema es que Deku está acostumbrado a actuar sin pensar, y Todoroki no.

Todoroki tiende a analizar las situaciones más de lo que debería y eso le ha salvado el culo en incontables circunstancias, pero el amor es impensado y racionalizarlo sólo lleva a ahogarse en un pozo sin fondo de preguntas y respuestas.

No quiere pensar en qué se está enamorando. Lo sabe, lo siente en las entrañas. No quiere _pensar_ en ello. Sabe que tanto él como el enano quieren cosas muy distintas y que la vida es demasiado corta para pensarla, pero… apenas se acuerda que lo que pasa entre ambos tiene fecha de vencimiento un gancho doloroso le cierra la garganta y tiene que recordar cómo respirar.

Ni siquiera quiere pensar en _hablarlo_. La incertidumbre lo está matando, pero ante la mínima mención que se salga de la olla Deku puede salir pitando. Lo sabe. Sabe que está jugando una carrera contra lo inevitable, sabe que le queda poco tiempo para besar los rizos espesos de Deku y para que su piel lechosa se abrace a la marcada por cicatrices del chaval. Pensar en el final le genera angustia.

Durante años, Todoroki se preguntó a sí mismo si alguna vez sería capaz de querer a alguien. Si era un ser capacitado para amar. Si tenía el permiso de hacerlo. Los encuentros fortuitos con los habitantes del castillo se le antojan aburridos y hacía tiempo que no se sentía atraído hacia nadie.

Y vino Deku a ponerlo todo patas arriba.

El vampiro quiere preguntarle muchas cosas. Quiere saber qué piensa de él, de su cuerpo, de su cicatriz en la espalda, de sus colmillos cuando se besan, de _lo que está pasando entre nosotros, Deku, por todos los dioses_. _Te basto o no, ¿por qué me buscas a mí y a Ochako no?_

 _¿Realmente quieres renunciar a mí?_

* * *

 _"See you can't fly if you never try" you told me oh, long ago_

 _But you left the wall outside the gate_

 _Now more than ever, it's real_

* * *

Deku muere antes de que pueda aclarar sus dudas.

Ya está, se acabó. Cincuenta segundos y Deku no estaba más.

Cincuenta segundos era lo que tardaba el chaval en estallar entre las manos de Todoroki.

El vampiro no sabe por qué, de todos los recuerdos que compartió con él, se le viene a la mente la primera noche casi arrancada de los goznes. Por qué frente a la pira funeraria que contiene a Deku, tiene que pensar en el primer momento que durmieron abrazados y a Todoroki se le enganchó el colmillo en la parte de atrás de su camisa.

Tiene que contener el llanto frente a una Ochako que parece más atormentada que él. Frente al príncipe. Frente a todos.

Quiere gritarle al fuego. Quiere echarle en cara que no le alcanzó el tiempo, que en apenas unos segundos dejó huérfana a una familia por tercera vez y en luto a una elfa. Y que lo dejó en luto a ÉL. Quiere arrojar todos sus libros, todos sus papeles de planes inacabados. Porque no hay nada terminado. El muy imbécil de Deku se fue sin cerrar nada. Ni su relación con él, ni su proyecto de libro, ni las carreteras que le prometió al príncipe.

Aunque los astros del mundo humano hagan un coñac de la hostia, claramente no son lo suficientemente poderosos para detener una desgracia injusta.

Está esperando que sea todo parte de un mal chiste y que Deku se levante de las llamas haciendo el tonto. Siente que tanto conocimiento le quedó grande. Ese fue el problema, que todo lo que se ponía le iba grande. Ochako, los libros, el entrenamiento. Todo lo superaba con creces y nada tenía tallas lo suficientemente pequeñas para él.

Deku se fue sin pegar el estirón.

Todoroki alza los ojos sollozantes del montón de llamas para seguir a las cenizas que se elevan con el humo pero se iluminan con las llamas. Sabe que tienen un nombre pero no recuerda cuál y francamente le importa tres balines. Sólo entiende que esas cenizas son como estrellas y se están uniendo a las huérfanas del cielo en una danza que nadie las invitó.

Y el espíritu de Deku seguramente las está siguiendo para bailar con ellas sobre sus pies descalzos.

* * *

 _Sing for the reluctant heroes_

 _Oh Give me your strength_

 _Your lives are too short_

 _Sing for the reluctant heroes_

 _I wanna be brave like you_

* * *

 **¡Dejad reviews, que son mi fuerza para seguir!**

 _Lamento haberles roto el corazón :( pero esta idea del amor egoísta estaba rondando mi mente hace semanas y colapsó con la conversación que tuve. ¡Díganme qué les ha parecido!_


End file.
